La Última Vez
by Lisse D
Summary: One Shot - único capítulo / Como cada solsticio de verano, a pesar del paso de los años, Lyra acude al Jardín Botánico. Pero algo ha cambiado esta vez.


Disclaimer: excepto la familia inventada de Lyra, todo lo demás pertenece por completo a Philip Pullman. Yo escribo esto por diversión.

_Dedicado a Ronna_

**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ**

Era un día como otro cualquiera. Hacía sol y el aire, a pesar de que aún era junio, ya era cálido y animaba a salir a la calle. Precisamente, el Jardín Botánico de Oxford estaba repleto de personas que celebraban la llegada del verano.

La mayoría de los presentes eran madres y sus hijos. Habían llevado cestitas y manteles para disfrutar de un pinic agradable a la sombra de los milenarios árboles del lugar. Otros chiquillos estaban alimentando a los cisnes y otros divirtiéndose en las barcas. Subidos en ellas, dedicándose intensas miradas, también había numerosas parejas de amantes.

Lyra los miraba con una extraña nostalgia. Ella también había disfrutado de esos bonitos y románticos momentos, de muchos más de los que cualquiera podría pensar. Pero nunca había estado a su lado quién ella más amaba.

Una niña pequeña tiraba de su mano, señalando los cisnes:

–Abuelita Lyra, quiero darles de comer. ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?

La anciana asintió dócilmente a la petición y la soltó, permitiéndola salir corriendo. Las aves apenas se alteraron, acostumbradas a la compañía revoltosa de los niños. Incluso se dejaron acariciar, cosa que hizo que la niña gritase más para que su abuela estuviese orgullosa.

Lyra esperó pacientemente a que la niña se cansase y después, la llevó de nuevo junto a sus padres. Ambas se sentaron a disfrutar de la comida en familia. Sin embargo, llegada determinada hora, Lyra se levantó y dijo que se iba.

–Pero abuelita, no has terminado de comer –repuso su nieta, extrañada.

–Tranquila, Marian –contestó la madre de la niña, hija de Lyra–. La abuela siempre hace esto todos los 21 de junio.

La abuela ya se había ido, de hecho. Se había alejado de su familia para acercarse a un banco, tras el cual crecía un fornido árbol que daba sombra al asiento. Se sentó y cerró los ojos, con una media sonrisa, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la pequeña con el ceño fruncido.

–Va a recordar viejos tiempos –aclaró su padre–. A recordar a una amiga que tuvo que marcharse lejos hace muchos años.

El abuelo de Marian, que había estado observando todo sin decir una sola palabra, dejó escapar una débil y triste risa. Su hija le miró, preocupada por su salud.

–Va a recordar al hombre al que ama –dijo por fin, negando con la cabeza.

Su nieta le miró sin comprender y su hija abrió mucho los ojos, consternada.

–¡Madre te quiere mucho!

–No tanto como a él.

Hubo algo en su expresión, en su mirada, que impidió que se hiciesen más preguntas. No había rencor en sus palabras, al menos no hacia Lyra. Probablemente sentía celos. Y lo que nadie sabía era que sentía lástima de sí mismo porque aquella maravillosa mujer que siempre había sido Lyra y seguía siendo jamás había llegado a amarle tanto aunque ella dijese que sí.

Lyra, por su parte, se encontraba ligeramente alterada. Había algo en el ambiente que había cambiado; era como si estuviese vacío. Faltaba algo, desde luego. Pero, ¿qué? Ella lo tenía claro, y eso era lo que más le angustiaba. Le vino a la mente aquel vuelco en el corazón que había sentido tres meses atrás. Había sido eso, seguro.

Una mano pequeña se posó sobre la suya y la anciana abrió los ojos para observar a su nieta. La niña le devolvía una mirada llena de confusión.

–Buelito dice que recuerdas al hombre al que amas, ¿qué significa eso?

–Es difícil de explicar, Marian –contestó Lyra–. Es difícil de sentir, no se ama con intensidad a cualquiera.

–¿Al abuelo sí? –la niña parpadeaba, curiosa.

Lyra no contestó, no se sentía con fuerzas. De todas formas, sabía que no engañaba a su marido. Él siempre había sabido que Hill estaba ahí, anclado en su corazón. Antes de casarse, cuando era joven, tuvo numerosos pretendientes con los que intentó olvidarse de su primer amor. Pero ella sabía que aunque hubiese sabido el primero, no era un amor adolescente. Era el último, definitivamente. Al menos, si se refería a amor verdadero. Había elegido al abuelo de Marian porque era un hombre bueno, la trataba bien y aceptaba su condición. Pero a Lyra le dolía su sufrimiento.

Pasados unos minutos, se levantó y volvió al picnic. La niña la acompañaba, esperando explicaciones pero sin atreverse a formular preguntas. Le daba la impresión de que no entendía muchas cosas. Nadie dijo nada respecto al rito de Lyra, estaban acostumbrados. Tampoco se atrevían a referirse a las palabras del anciano. El día pasó sin más.

Aquella noche, el matrimonio anciano simplemente compartió conversaciones triviales. Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder. Cuando se echaron a la cama, Lyra cerró los ojos para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo se alteró notablemente excepto su marido. Había notado en ella que algo había cambiado, como ella lo había notado en el banco. La vela que avivaba el corazón de Lyra se había apagado.

Cuando su hija se preguntó desesperada cómo había podido pasar, él contestó simplemente:

–Se ha ido con él. La ha llamado y ella ha ido a su encuentro.


End file.
